


Falling In

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: It's Martin's turn to be a dramatic little shit, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Another installment in the ongoing saga of Martin trying to get Jon to take a break from his work.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Falling In

Jon had fallen in. Martin should have expected it when he’d gone into his office, saying he just had some editing to do and it wouldn’t be long, but he’d been in there for hours and Martin was getting impatient. He didn’t resent Jon for working on his book over the weekend, even though weekends were technically supposed to be reserved for spending time together. No, he was fully supportive of his husband’s writing, perfectly willing to give him all the time he needed, but sometimes he just missed Jon. 

Martin walked into Jon’s office, wrapping his arms around his husband from behind, kissing the top of his head before moving down to kiss below his ear, drawing a breathy sigh from Jon. 

“Can I help you?” Jon asked. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Martin said. “It has come to my attention, sir, that you have a husband that you have been neglecting.”

“Do I?” Jon let out a little gasp as Martin nipped at his collarbone. “Well, that seems— ah! Martin! Stop it, you beast!— that seems like a tremendous oversight on my part, now doesn’t it?”

“Yes, it most certainly does,” Martin replied. “Especially because you promised to bake bread with him today, and he simply  _ cannot _ do it without you.”

“Oh, is that so?” Jon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, it is,” Martin said. “It’s  _ far _ too much work for him to do on his own.” he nuzzled his face into the crook of Jon’s neck, nibbling gently at the soft skin there. Jon huffed and shoved him away. 

“You stop that or you’re not getting any more kisses today,” he threatened. 

“Oh! Oh!” Martin cried dramatically, clutching his chest as if he’d just been gravely wounded. “Oh, however will I survive without kisses from my beloved husband! They are the only things that keep me going in this cruel, cruel world, and without them, I would simply waste away to nothing!” Jon laughed. 

“God, you should’ve been an old Hollywood movie star,” he said. Martin dropped the act, laughing along with him. 

“Ugh, I know!” he said. “I was simply born in the wrong era,  _ darling _ .” he leaned in to gently kiss Jon on the lips. “But really, I wasn’t joking about the bread. You did promise.” he pouted at his husband, and Jon smiled. 

“Yes, I suppose I did,” he said. “Can I have five minutes to finish up?”

“I suppose,” Martin sighed. “But I’m setting a timer, and if you’re not finished by the time it goes off, I’m going to come in here and carry you out.” He made a big show of setting the timer, then kissed Jon again before leaving to get all of the ingredients prepared. A few minutes later, Jon walked out of his office and joined Martin in the kitchen. 

“Ready for bread?” Martin asked, handing Jon his apron. Jon smiled as he put it on. 

“With you, I’m ready for anything,” He replied. 


End file.
